Resurrection
by DesMiro
Summary: DISCONT.-Takes place sometime after the animated movie. After braking free of Unicron's control, Megatron must deal with keeping his army of Decepticons together.  His solution to stopping an all out mutiny has all those aware questioning his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought this up around 4am one night, while listening to Korn's Greatest Hits Vol. 1. Ended up writing it around 8am the next morning.**_

**AU**,** G1**-Takes place sometime after the animated movie.

**Summary: **After braking free of Unicron's control, Megatron must deal with keeping his army of Decepticons together. His solution to stopping an all out mutiny has all those aware questioning his sanity. Rated for violence.

Hints of one-sided Megatron x Starscream. If you choose to read it that way.

Words in_ italics_ are inner thoughts.

Time increments I'll be using: nano-klik = one second

klik = one minute

solar cycle = one day

stellar cycle = one year

Enjoy and Please R & R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. I make no profit from writing this.

* * *

Megatron's POV

Another routine meeting in the war room for these monotonous updates. Soundwave at my side as usual, reporting the success of our latest energon raid. They had been going well for the past Earth month. Most likely attributed to the fact that we were dealing with Ultra Magnus' team, instead of Prime. I dare say I missed those little scuffles with the Autobot leader. His brother wasn't as much fun, he only engaged in physical combat, not the taunts and insults that I have come to enjoy between myself and Optimus.

My third in command presently going over the few casualties we sustained in our last encounter with the lesser Autobot squadron. The rest of my Decepticons at least pretending to pay attention to him, not that I am giving the same effort as I stare at the data pad in my hand. The blue tape deck finishes and awaits my response.

"Is there anything else to report?" I suppose I should have kept the bored tone out of my vocalizer, but it's not like Soundwave couldn't tell already.

Wretched telepath, no doubt pouncing at the fact my mental defenses were weakened. Truthfully they had yet to fully recover from events that shall not be mentioned, ever, least I blast a hole through the one who brings them up. Scourge had found that out the hard way. I only succeeded in stopping the laugh ready to assault my frame, but not the borderline insane grin that attached itself to my faceplates. If the stares from my soldiers were any indication.

One of the Coneheads rose to apparently put in his "two cents" as fleshlings put it. Primus we had been stuck on this mud ball planet for far too long. Ramjet began some kind of rant about useless information.

"What we need to go over, Lord Megatron, is the position of Air Commander," that got my attention. "You haven't even officially promoted Soundwave to Second in Command yet."

"Thundercracker: head Trine leader since the incidents," Soundwave began droning out in monotone. "Therefore: Thundercracker is new Air Commander."

"Wait a klik," Thundercracker choked out, he never was one for a lead position in Decepticon ranks. Though he was a better candidate than Skywarp. "Since when was this decided?"

"I'm more qualified than him," Ramjet again. "Pit, I'm more qualified to be Air Commander than Starscream ever was. Ack!"

I swiftly wrapped my left servo around his neck cables. The Conehead's back was shoved up against the wall, supported by my arm alone. His struggles were all in vain, but he probably knew that. Ramjet resorted to whimpering as my other hand moved to his delicate wings. How I loved tormenting these appendages at one point, but not the Conehead's. His pleads were just annoying, nothing like that of my original punching bag.

I could feel Soundwave in my head at that moment. _Traitor_. He was simply trying to calm me down. There was no need for me to destroy one of my own mechs, not that I hadn't done it before. I allowed Ramjet to slide to the floor after giving his wing a decent wrenching. He cried out in agony, not that it satisfied me any, and I turned to the others.

They shrank under my gaze, as they always did after being reminded of my capabilities. The other two Coneheads were waiting to assist their Trine Leader to the med bay. I left them to it, leaving to clear my processor and hopefully regain my dwindling sanity. Soundwave was right beside me in a matter of nano-kliks.

"What?" I growled at him while pinching the bridge of my nose. Stupid fleshling habits never ceased to annoy me.

"Lord Megatron: stressed," I could always rely on Soundwave to state the obvious and simultaneously annoy me further. "Suggestion: more recharge required."

Yes, my ever reliable and loyal Third in Command, always stating the obvious. I gave him the closest thing to a "well duh!" expression I could. Apparently it was closer to my usual glare. Not many were able to pull any emotional response from Soundwave, even fewer realized that they had done so, but to see the normally stoic mech actually flinch under my gaze always gave me the slightest tinge of satisfaction.

We made our way down the corridor leading to my quarters. A newcomer to the Nemesis wouldn't notice anything different from the other corridors in my underwater base. That is until they got too close without realizing the increased security. Various lasers, small artillery fire, I even had a trap door installed. Though when one thought about it, sending an intruder into the lower storage area wasn't always a good idea.

A quick scan of my energy field at the entrance produced a keypad next to the door. Soundwave stopped behind me as I input the three security codes to my quarters. After the codes were accepted a scanning laser identified Soundwave and granted us access. Call the security measures a result of paranoia if you want, but you try living in a base with backstabbing, bloodthirsty con mechs and then tell me it's going overboard.

"Question: Is Lord Megatron informing Decepticons of certain projects?" Soundwave just couldn't wait to bring it up, again.

"In due time, Soundwave," my tone should have stopped it there, but this was one subject that the tape deck never took a hint at.

"Possibility: lead Trine upset over moral controversy," the telepath just loved to push the issue further.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" It was rhetorical.

"Answer: Lord Megatron, leader of Decepticons, gunformer," now the processor ache began.

"I meant do I seem like the type of mech to care about how 'moral' an action is?"

Soundwave seemed to get the hint since he didn't respond. I dismissed him and sat on my berth as the processor ache increased. This had been occurring on a regular basis as of late. Sometimes it left me questioning my actions, the loyalty of my soldiers. I started having a mad laughing fit. Soundwave was the only one who could even be remotely perceived as "loyal" for everyone else it was simply self-preservation.

That fact seemed to be dying as of late though. Each of them trying to question me at every turn. I was more or less just waiting for an all out mutiny at this point. Individuals I could handle, I could push my luck against the Conehead Trine, perhaps the Triple Changers. The only real threat was that of the gestalts, but I could handle that with relative ease.

Sometime ago I programmed each gestalt with override codes, just in case they became a problem. After the fiasco with Devastator and the Triple Changers I wasn't about to risk another takeover. It seemed everything was falling apart around me now. This never would have happened if not for Unicron. How I hated that name, since braking free of his control I had decided that everything was that Pit spawned demigod's fault. I swear if Prime doesn't take him out, I sure wouldn't pass up the chance.

I rose from the berth and walked to a small hidden door on the other side of my quarters. I typed in two different codes on the keypad and walked into the room. It was actually a larger room than my main quarters, but a number of old boxes cluttered the right side. A berth was placed in the far left corner, slightly smaller than mine, with a figure already resting on it. I slowly walked over to it.

The left wing of a Seeker hung over the edge, parallel to the floor. I ran a black servo over the sensitive white appendage, not that it would get a reaction, not yet anyway. The tri-colored jetformer seemed in utter bliss, I cracked a smile seeing this. Soon that peaceful, black faceplate would be scrunched up in agony, all because of me.

_As much as I hate to agree with that sycophant_, _glorious leader_, Starscream's screechy voice called out. The motionless form before me was still offline. _You are simply repeating past mistakes now_. _Not that I'm surprised_.

"You almost sound impressed," I replied with a false smile.

_Perhaps a little_, the voice admitted. _I suppose this is your way of saying I'm irreplaceable_.

My faceplates settled into a frown, he knew I wouldn't acknowledge this fact out loud. I knew he didn't even expect a reply, let alone think he was right. "I wouldn't have to go through this if you weren't so weak."

Dents were left in his wing as I pulled my servo back. Now the Constructicons would have to make repairs before Starscream was reactivated. I growled in frustration, mostly at my own lack of control. My self-control had yet to fully return it seemed.

Starscream's voice continued in my head, ranting and arguing with me. I began to ignore him, it. The voice sounded like Starscream, but it didn't come from him. Soon I would hear that screechy, irritating voice coming from coal lip components again. How I missed those lovely insults being thrown my way. Eventually turning into pleas for mercy as I slowly tore a wing, or squeezed neck cables just right, or charged my Fusion Cannon as it pointed at his spark chamber, pointblank.

It had been about a stellar cycle since the Constructicons had completed his reconstruction. I had ordered them to keep quiet about it, though I suspected word had already gotten around to the other gestalt teams. Soundwave was keeping it to himself at least, if his little monsters found out then everyone else would in the same solar cycle. Perhaps they were right about this being immoral, maybe I had completely lost it.

It way my choice to make. As leader, I had to think of what was best for my army. Starscream may have been an annoying little glitch, but slaggit all he was my little glitch. In his own way, he kept things going, kept the army together. He kept me alert, always waiting for his next attempt, which in turn kept everyone else in line for fear of knowing exactly what I could do to them. Whether he knew, would ever know, or not was beyond me, but I needed him. Frag, I had lost it.

Starscream wouldn't be completely the same, but hopefully close enough. I had ordered Soundwave to download his memories and personality into the frame before me after its completion. His spark had long since been extinguished, so I had to improvise. This was a fact only I knew, since it was part of my own that now resided in his spark chamber. This Starscream wouldn't be disposed of so easily, he would be a real challenge. Eventually I may even be able to call him my equal, but never out loud.

I find the anticipation almost unbearable at this point. Soon order can be restored to my Decepticons, none of them will question my command again. The best part of it is that my little game with Starscream can continue. If it ever ends again, it will be on my terms, not some high-and-mighty demigod. A low growl escaped my frame at the partial memories.

One last brush of my servo over his enticing wing and I turned to leave the room. Pausing at the entrance I glanced back at the motionless form. Tomorrow, I will inform his Trine of my plans. Not that their opinions matter to me, but they are his comrades. Then our game can start anew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in my story so far. I will attempt to update weekly. Also you can find the time increments I'll be using in my profile. Thank you and enjoy. **

**Warnings: **for this chapter, violence

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Transformers. I make no profit from writing this.

* * *

Hook's POV

The med bay was barren and quiet as my brothers and I worked on the final repairs of Ramjet's wing. Slag what had he done or said to Megatron earlier? You'd think we were repairing Starscream again. At least the Conehead wasn't whining. My comm. link blared to life as Ramjet began testing the repairs. Megatron requested my presence in his quarters, best not to keep him waiting then.

I had an idea of what he wanted from me, this routine was getting quite old by now. If I was supposed to repair that blasted Seeker again so help me. He was supposed to be deactivated! I marched through the halls of the Nemesis angrily. Why couldn't Megatron just let it go? He has Soundwave, the telepath has served him without question for millennia, yet our leader wants to go back to the old days. All that would come out of it would be repeated failures again.

I yelled Cybertronian curses as loud as I could, stopping in my tracks when I noticed two figures staring at me. Thundercracker and Skywarp just stood there with confused looks plastered on their faceplates. Had I been talking out loud? If so, how much did they hear? I began to panic on the inside.

"What are you looking at?" I managed to snap at them. They continued to blankly stare at me.

"Is Megatron in as bad a mood as you?" Skywarp asked warily.

"How should I know?" I yelled again. "I haven't seen the guy yet! He just commed me to his quarters."

"We were ordered to meet him in the Command Center," Thundercracker cut in calmly.

"Just wondering what to prepare for," Skywarp added.

I had panicked for nothing it seemed. I pushed my way passed them angrily, Megatron would not be pleased if I made him wait too long. The two Seekers continued on their way to the Command Center as I moved to Megatron's personal quarters. In my rush to get there I forgot about the security system.

The camera system locked on to me with a small warning alarm, catching my attention. The lasers seemed to be charging as I darted for the door to avoid them. One of them sent a warning shot that just missed my head and hit the wall beside the keypad. I gulped in fear. If the security was this tight right now, Megatron was definitely not in a good mood. I called for him to let me in and the door slid away.

The silver, ex-gladiator was sitting at the desk next to his berth, adjusting his fusion cannon. That wasn't a good sign, he usually worked on his prized weapon when he wanted to shoot something, or someone. I tried to steel myself as I stood awaiting his acknowledgement. His servo raised to invite me in, I obeyed so as not to provoke him.

"You requested my presence?" I managed to keep the building anxiety out of my voice.

He moved his head to glare at me and I froze. Idiot, I forgot to add in the formal title. I began to panic again as he rose after securing his fusion cannon. Oh, dear Primus. He walked over to the connected room. I knew it, Starscream's frame was damaged again. I sighed before following him.

"I do not make requests, Hook," Megatron growled as I entered. That was what he was mad about now?

I looked over at the frame of a Seeker on the berth. As I expected, the wing was damaged. If Megatron couldn't stop from beating Starscream now, then what was the point of repairing him? The stupid aft would just get blasted again. This had been going on for too long. The rest of his frame appeared untouched, that was a change at least.

Megatron was watching me intently, I could feel his optics on my back. His impatience knew no bounds it seemed. I sighed in frustration. This had to stop today, now. I turned to face the feared Decepticon Leader.

"Sir," I began cautiously as I built up my courage. "This isn't going to work. Bringing him back is pointless and you know it."

For a while he simply watched me, making me more nervous if that was possible. The heated glare returned as he moved closer. I was too scared to move or even think of stopping him. Primus help me, it seemed so much easier to deal with Galvatron. I was thankful Soundwave wasn't here to pick up on that.

His servo grasped my throat, it was then I realized that his claws were unsheathed. Not many knew Megatron even had claws. I was aware of this fact since I was the appointed CMO, and I had seen the various gashes on Starscream enough times to put two and two together. They penetrated a few neck cables, I could feel small amounts of energon dripping down. Then I was thrown into the side wall.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter," he snarled as he loomed over me.

"Well you need someones opinion," the words began seeping out of my vocalizer without a second thought. "This is insane! We shouldn't be wasting our time with him. Sure we have energon to spare, but he'll ruin everything. He always ruined everything. Starscream is nothing but a traitor. Why are you wasting our time on this?"

My back hit the wall as his fury erupted. I coughed up some energon as he glared at me, challenging me to say something more, anything more. His claws had struck my chassis. In fact they were the only thing supporting me at that moment. His claw slowly removed from my frame and I fell to the floor, coughing up more energon.

"Now tell me Hook," his voice reached my audios as a hiss. "Are you saying it is beyond your power to fix Starscream?"

"No," I choked out as I managed to get to my feet.

A dangerous glint filled his optics at this. My energon ran cold as I found myself pondering what thoughts ran through his processor at that moment. I felt his claws dig into my left shoulder as he pushed me up against the wall again. His glare had shifted into a twisted grin that displayed his sharp dental plating. I was slagged, I knew it.

"Then you are refusing to do so?" He hissed again. It wasn't a question really. Either way I was as good a scrapped: I was either disobeying a direct order, or I was obsolete.

"I-I can," I began to stutter as I fought to hide my fear of being deactivated. "I'll repair him."

This seemed to please him, as I was again released to fall on the floor. I fought to stand as the confrontation had left me quite drained. Without anymore delays I moved to Starscream's motionless frame and began repairing his wing. I could still feel Megatron's glare on my back, pushing me to work faster. After a few kliks I could hear Megatron leaving the room.

"I expect him to be as good as new when I return," he informed me. "And you no where in sight."

"Yes, sir," I replied quickly.

Then he was gone. I slowed my pace a little to make sure the repairs were perfect. Hopefully, for Thundercracker and Skywarp's sakes, he would be in a better mood by the time he reached the Command Center. Of course I would have to make my own repairs once I returned to the med bay.

A cycle later and I was satisfied with my work and left the room. I ran down the corridor to avoid the security system. That was a bad idea. I stopped and had to be supported by the wall, my intakes cycling air furiously. Soon I realized that there was a small pool of energon forming in front of me, my energon.

Megatron had punctured my main fuel line with his Primus forsaken claws! This wasn't good, I had to get back to the med bay quickly. I staggered as my energon levels depleted. Frag, why did I have to provoke Megatron of all mechs?

I could feel my systems trying to go into stasis lock, I couldn't let that happen. It would slow the speed by which I was losing energon, but since my main fuel line was damaged, it would only hold it off so long. It also wouldn't do me any good to collapse in the middle of a random corridor. Who knows when, or if, help would arrive for me?

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it was up to me. As I slammed against one of the walls for support my systems began to go offline. My optics became blurred as stasis lock claimed me. I couldn't even tell if I had hit the floor or not.


	3. Chapter 3

_**After this I have one more chapter with a different POV. After that I will either go into 3rd Person, or go back to using Megatron's POV. Depends upon my muse. Also to clarify some things, I use online/offline for conscious/unconscious and deactivated for dead. Enjoy.**_

**Warnings: **none

Implied Thundercracker x Skywarp.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I make no profit by writing this. Suing me is pointless, for I am poor.

* * *

Thundercracker's POV

Soundwave was the only one in the Command Center when Skywarp and I entered. Not surprising after we had run into Hook. The tape deck was standing beside Megatron's throne with his servos behind his back. I was already a little nervous about this meeting, not as much as Skywarp though.

My black and purple Trine mate was a wreck, I could feel it over our bond. His optics kept darting around the room as he clung to me, prepared to teleport us out at the first sign of a confrontation. Soundwave easily picked up on this.

"Anxieties: unnecessary," he attempted to reassure us. "Megatron: has important information to discuss."

If one could imagine Soundwave talking in a comforting tone they may be compelled to take his advise. Since he only spoke in monotone, though, it actually seemed to make both of us feel worse. Megatron could still be angry about Ramjet's outburst and my reluctance to take the position of Air Commander. Neither of us wanted to be the target of his rage right now. No one with their processor functioning properly would.

It was times like this that 'Warp and I missed Starscream the most. He seemed to be the only one who could handle Megatron's anger. Of course he was also the only one to purposely provoke him in the first place.

My refusal to become the new Air Commander didn't stem from me worrying about my capabilities so much as it was the ultimate statement of doing so. To have a new Air Commander, or a new Second in Command, meant admitting that Starscream was gone. As pointless as it was, I think 'Warp and I still hoped he would come back, that things could go back to how they used to be. Maybe better, but I knew it wouldn't happen.

Skywarp was picking up on my thoughts, it wasn't good to dwell on these things. It was a good distraction from our current situation and the anxiety that spawned from it, but the memories were too much for 'Warp. His wings hung in mourning, as did mine. Unlike myself, 'Warp couldn't stop the cleansing fluid from forming around his optics. I wasn't doing as good a job as I usually did anyway.

For a moment we both forgot Soundwave was in the room. His energy field seemed to display some sort of satisfaction. He had managed to get a glimpse of our thoughts, and what he found pleased him apparently. It didn't settle right with me though.

Skywarp was glaring at him now, realizing what I had. I could tell he was already thinking of ways to humiliate the telepath. Soundwave seemed to pick up on this as well, appearing to do a double take of sorts. Skywarp was back to his usual self then, vindictive little prankster.

"Soundwave: meant no disrespect," the tape deck tried to appease us. "Information: helpful to Megatron."

"How are our thoughts helpful to him?" 'Warp snapped. I ran a servo over his right wing to calm him down.

"Soundwave: trying to determine Lead Trine's reaction," that reply simply left us more unnerved and offended.

It appeared as though he would continue, but stopped as the door to the Command Center slid open. Despite our better judgment, Skywarp and I turned around to see who had entered. Megatron stood in the entrance way, his aura just as intimidating as ever. I did my best to hide the nervousness growing inside me, Skywarp wasn't having as easy a time.

The silver war lord walked passed us to his throne. He turned around and remained standing, observing us. Skywarp just barely suppressed a shutter as fear seemed to overtake his systems. I was too frozen to do much of anything but stare back, adverting my gaze to Soundwave.

"Lead Trine: here as ordered," Soundwave spoke for us.

"Sir," I managed to activate my vocalizer. "Is this about the Air Commander issue?"

I couldn't continue as his gaze seemed to slice me. Skywarpclung to my wing, ready to teleport us out at any moment. I could tell he was having trouble concentrating though, and I knew the cause of it. Soundwave was in our thoughts again, trying to calm 'Warp and myself. Normally I would trust his judgment on these matters, but he never could read Megatron's mind as well as anyone else's.

Just then I realized something odd, 'Warp must have noticed it too. Megatron didn't have his fusion cannon. We bulked at this, he never went anywhere without it. Chances are he had put it in subspace. For him not to have it attached to his servo, I doubt many had ever seen such a sight. It was only slightly calming, though, this was still Megatron after all.

"Partially," Megatron spoke.

I completely froze up. He didn't expect me to take Starscream's place did he? I couldn't, it was just too much to think about now. Sure it had been over two stellar cycle since his deactivation, but 'Warp and I were still in mourning. I would just have to refuse, to decline. I tried to steel myself.

"You will not be taking that position," Megatron said, effectively cutting me off and confusing both of us at the same time. "Nor is Ramjet."

Wait, what? How was that possible? Someone had to take that position. There was no one besides Ramjet and myself to fill it. I could understand that since it was just Skywarp and I that he would be inclined to choose the Coneheads as the new Lead Trine, so why wasn't he? Skywarp was standing next to me, just as confused, but at least we had both somewhat gotten over our fear and nervousness.

"Sir?" We asked in unison.

Obviously he realized he wasn't making much sense, appearing to think over his next words. What ever bits Soundwave could pick out seemed to unsettle the telepath slightly. Megatron was glaring at him.

"As we all know," he began again. "The Autobots managed to bring Prime back."

Skywarp and I looked at each other, then to Soundwave and back to Megatron. Were we going up against Optimus Prime's team again?

"Well, if they can bring one of their own back from oblivion, so can we," Megatron seemed to be going into what Starscream always referred to as his 'long, boring speech mode.' "I've taken measures to test this theory, and thus far it has met with little setbacks."

My spark pulse faltered for a moment as my processor registered what was being said. It was taking all of Skywarp's self-control to stop him from jumping up and down. Had Megatron discovered a way to bring Starscream back? Not only that, but he was actually going to go through with it.

"We are going to reactivate your Trine Leader," Megatron declared in a neutral, yet determined tone.

This had to be one of those human anomalies known as a dream, no way was it actually happening. What reason did he have to bring Starscream back? I couldn't deny the fact that part of me wanted him back, but all the consequences of such things. Would he be the same? Would it even work? By the way Megatron spoke, they had already begun the process to some degree. How far into it were they then? Who already knew about this? The other Decepticons wouldn't be happy about this, of that I was sure.

All of Skywarp's self-control was gone, not that surprising really. He wasn't jumping around for joy as I had expected, though. No, I stared at him in horror. The teleport was going to get himself killed if he didn't come back to reality. The black and purple Seeker had his servos wrapped around our leader's chassis. He was actually hugging Megatron!


	4. Chapter 4

_**This one was kinda hard. I'm not really fond of Ramjet, but for some reason my muse brought him up and I couldn't think of anyone else to do for this part. So, R & R, please? Thank you and enjoy.**_

**Warnings: **energon, laser fire

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Ramjet's POV

I walked through the halls of the Nemesis ship, turned underwater base, occasionally flexing my wings to help them adjust to the repairs. It appeared that most of the army was either in the mess hall or their own quarters, leaving the various corridors deserted. Perfect environment for me to think, but I didn't want to.

My wings still hurt. No way was I provoking Megatron anytime soon. I would say 'ever again,' but with the way things had been going lately I wasn't going to make any promises to myself. I cycled air through my vents as I continued on. I turned a corner and stopped in my tracks.

Hook was lying on the floor in a small pool of purplish pink liquid, energon. I moved closer to inspect his frame and knelt beside the Constructicon. He was in stasis lock. I turned him over and noticed the problem instantly. A large gash decorated his chassis, claw marks it seemed. Hook hadn't been attacked by Autobots then, unless the Dinobots had managed to break in, so we didn't have to worry about a breach in security.

"You owe me one," I told his motionless frame as I moved to lift him up.

I dragged him back down the halls to the medical bay where the other Constructicons could repair him. They were talking amongst themselves as the door slid open and I walked in. It didn't take them long to notice me, and who I was carrying. In a few nano-kliks all the Constructicons gathered around the repair berth I had dropped Hook onto.

"Slag," Scrapper exclaimed after looking over his brother's frame. "What the frag ya do to 'im?"

"He was passed out in a random corridor when I came across him," I informed him angrily. "You all owe me for this."

They seemed to go back to ignoring me, working on patching up Hook. It appeared his main fuel line had been severed somehow. There were other wounds decorating his frame. Some of his neck cables must have been punctured and his shoulder sported a gash similar to the one on his chassis. The Constructicons were talking amongst themselves again.

"None of this would be happening if ol' Megatron would have left things as they were," Long Haul stated.

"Yeah," Mixmaster replied. "Who needs the Screaming One anyway?"

"Shut it guys," Scrapper reprimanded them. "We're not supposed to talk 'bout that stuff."

"About what?" I asked. The looks they gave me indicated that they had completely forgotten about my presence.

"Nothing," Scrapper said nervously.

"Megatron is planning on bringing him back somehow," Bonecrusher spoke up to the other Constructicons' horror. "Had us rebuild him from scratch."

I stormed out of the room and through the corridors to no particular destination. They had to be lying to me. No way was Megatron that lost in his processor. Though it wasn't like the Constructicons to lie about their work. Was no one trying to stop this madness? I couldn't let it happen, my new position depended on it. If no one else was going to stop Megatron, then it was up to me.

How to go about it, though? I couldn't just interrupt his meeting with Thundercracker and Skywarp, even if they were most likely discussing the same subject. I had to be more discrete than that. I purposefully marched through the corridors to Megatron's private quarters. It was risky and I could get seriously slagged, but it would all be worth it once I was Air Commander. Eventually Megatron would see reason and stop this lunatic idea of bringing Starscream back.

I stopped before the pressure sensitive flooring of the corridor to my destination and transformed. Kicking on my thrusters I rammed into the door. It didn't work. I transformed back to bipedal mode and landed on my aft. This activated the security system. I quickly transformed again and began repeatedly bashing the door as the lasers fired at me.

The door finally gave way as I flew in and crashed into the wall. I hit the berth and continued down onto the floor. One of the lasers had managed to hit my left wing. I went back to bipedal mode and surveyed my surroundings.

Megatron's private quarters. Not much different from others I had seen, including my own. One side was decorated with various weapons, including a spare fusion cannon. Others I assumed were trophies from fallen adversaries. Then the inner security activated. What the slag?

A laser turret descended from the ceiling and locked on to my location. I darted out of the way at the last nano-klik. The laser managed to nick my left thruster. I would need to return to the medbay after this. I didn't have time to recover, as more turrets descended and aimed at me. I dove under the berth for cover.

The laser fire ceased after a klik. I chanced a look out only to have it kick back in with an alarm sounding in my audios. I moved further under the berth to avoid being hit again. I would have to wait then. Why didn't I think this through more clearly? Why hadn't I anticipated the overdone security measures?

Closer inspection revealed that the lasers that hit me ended up doing extensive damage. A hole was burned clear through my wing and chances were I wouldn't even be able to walk on my thrusters. Looks like I would be staying for a while, hopefully Megatron wasn't planning to come back anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We're back to Megatron's POV for this part. Not much else to say. Please R & R. Thank you and enjoy.**_

Words in _italics _are inner thoughts

**Warnings: **violence

**Disclaimer: **Transformers belong to Hasbro, not me.

* * *

Megatron's POV

Silence filled the Control Center as two of the other occupants were speechless. The third completely oblivious to the horrid expressions on their faceplates. Well, I assumed Soundwave was horrified by the scene. I knew Skywarp was a spontaneous Seeker, but this was pushing it. Truthfully I didn't even know how to react, since I had never found myself in this situation before. The teleport was… hugging me.

I could hear Starscream laughing in my audio receptors. This would be a frequent conversation piece for sometime. Primus, was I thankful the real Starscream wasn't here right now. That traitor would never let me live it down.

An angry growl escaped my vocalizer at the screechy sound within my processor. It was taking all of my self control not to yell at the Seeker, but then the other occupants of the room would think I was insane. Perhaps I was. Millenia of dealing with a mech like Starscream can do that to you. I felt the Seeker frame against me stiffen.

Skywarp finally realized what was going on and the potentially dangerous situation he put himself in. A flash of purple and he was back behind Thundercracker. I decided the best course of action was to pretend that didn't happen, and continued filling them in.

"Sir," Thundercracker interrupted. "What about the possible consequences?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," I replied offhandedly.

"But the side effects," he continued still. "How do we even know he'll be the same? Something could go wrong."

"Yeah," Skywarp backed up his Trine mate. "We don't want a Zombie Screamer!"

I stared at the teleport in a mixture of confusion and disgust. The Seeker had acquired the habit of using Earth terms and phrases as if they were native Cybertronian. I pinched the bridge of my nose as curiosity overtook my processor.

"Zombie?" I inquired.

Soundwave began droning out the meaning and origins of the word for what seemed like cycles, in reality a few kliks. Once he realized I wasn't interested anymore he shut up though. I moved to exit the Command Center, the three of them close behind. The two of them should see their Trine Leader before he's reactivated I suppose.

We walked through the corridors to my private quarters in silence. Thundercracker and Skywarp appeared to be communicating over their bond, while Soundwave seemed preoccupied with other thoughts. It was complete silence for them anyway. I had a screechy Seeker in my audios the entire time.

_So _now _you choose to let them know, _I attempted to ignore him. This didn't go over well. _You think you can just brush me off like this? Old glitch_.

His usual venomous tone was actually entertaining for once. Better than the stale silence surrounding me at least. Then I realized Soundwave was looking at me with what appeared to be concern. I pretended I didn't notice as Starscream's voice continued ranting about nonsense.

_That's right, Megatron's little pet_, the voice began taunting Soundwave. _I have his undivided attention, even in death_.

"Enough," I ordered, realizing moments too late that I had said it out loud.

The two Seekers assumed I was having Soundwave listen in on their conversation. Not to say that it was impossible for the telepath to pick up on such communication, it just required immense amounts of concentration. Concentration that was now on me and my 'imaginary friend,' as organics put it. Said 'imaginary friend' was now sticking out his glossa at Soundwave.

As we turned toward my quarters I froze, the door was gone. Someone broke into my quarters, heads were going to roll. I fumed as I marched into the room. It appeared empty. I looked to the right side of the room, at least that door was intact. Soundwave came up behind me, followed some distance away by the two Seekers.

"Well?" I turned to the telepath.

"Soundwave: scanning area," he replied in his usual monotone.

_Frag that_, Starscream had his own plans. _Just blast everything until they come out_!

As tempting as that sounded, I preferred the thought of deactivating them with my bare hands. Who did they think they were, invading my quarters when I wasn't here? Trespassing traitor. Heads would surely roll. I'd rip them apart for this.

Soundwave got my attention as he motioned toward the berth. I removed my fusion cannon from subspace and connected it to its rightful place on my arm. Starscream kept shouting for me to shoot. It wouldn't do me any good to blow up my own berth, so I took the more…civilized approach. I moved further into the room, motioning for the other three to follow me. This left the exit wide open for an escape attempt.

"You have five nano-kliks," I stated with an icy calm as my cannon came to life. "One!"

Whimpering could be heard now as the culprit began to panic. Soundwave placed a servo on my cannon to lower it. Both Starscream and I growled at this. The tape deck kept a calm air as he seemed to pick up on the cowardly intruder's thoughts.

"Request: Skywarp teleports Ramjet to medbay," Soundwave stated.

"Two," I growled as I made sure my cannon was at full power.

Ramjet peered out from underneath his hiding place as I continued glaring at him. The Conehead scrambled out and stood at attention. Attempted to anyway, his left thruster was damaged. I also noticed the hole in his wing. Ramjet did his best to hide the immense pain, but should have known I had already seen his weakness.

I advanced on the now trembling Conehead. For once the voice of Starscream and myself were on the same page, Ramjet would pay. If I didn't simply deactivate him, he'd be in the medbay for decaorns at least. He was desperately looking for a way out of this, or trying to find words to save himself. I raised my right servo, my cannon pointing directly at his faceplates.

Soundwave was at my side again to defuse the situation. The voice in my processor snarled at him to back off. Upon picking up on this, the blue tape deck stepped back a ways. I lowered my cannon, seeing if Ramjet had anything to defend himself. The trembling mech just stood there in immobilizing fear.

The Conehead had invaded my quarters, and he thought he wouldn't be reprimanded. It was almost laughable, almost. He had planned to get the jump on me. Thought he could end me while in recharge. The misguided fool, I'd show him how wrong he was.

"Megatron: assumption incorrect," Soundwave got my attention again. "Ramjet: knows."

I stared at the tape deck for some kliks until I realized what he was referring to. One of the Constructicons had let it slip, if not all of them. My processor became a jumbled mess of fury. Soundwave's attempts to calm me ended up with the opposite effect.

Ramjet was flung across the room in an instant. Skywarp cowered behind Thundercracker. I pushed Soundwave aside as he tried to stop me from advancing on the Conehead. The two Seekers were smart enough to get out of my way as I grasped Ramjet's wing, making sure to let my fingers slip through the scorched aperture.

The Conehead let out a pained cry and began pleading. I tossed him aside and turned to exit the room. A purple flash behind me signaled that the three fliers had left. I could hear Soundwave trying to catch up to me. I didn't care, my mind was on other things at the moment. The Constructicons had some explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Really short chapter, probably the shortest I'll have. After this things should pick up a bit so bare with me. Thank you and enjoy.**_

Words in _italics_ are inner thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Hook's POV

The blinding lights of the medbay greeted me as my optics onlined. I quickly ran a systems diagnostic. Everything seemed in order as I tried to rise from the medical berth. My hydraulics were still stiff and I found Scrapper had placed a servo on my shoulder plating to help me sit up.

I looked over the patch work with disgust. My brothers never knew what they were doing without my guidance. I was back online anyway, and I could fix myself up later. It would have to be later, considering the way all of them were looking at me. My intakes cycled air as I thought about what had gotten me here. Slaggit, I was a fool.

"So which one of you found me?" I asked to get this over with quickly.

"Ramjet," Bonecrusher answered from the other side of the room.

"He dragged you in here," Long Haul added. "Then stormed out after Mixmaster let it slip."

"I let it slip?" Mixmaster yelled. "You're the one who brought it up."

I stared at them in utter confusion as they began arguing and eventually came to blows. Scrapper ran over to try and stop them. Just then a flash of purple temporarily blinded me as Skywarp appeared with Thundercracker and a newly battered Ramjet.

_You've got to be kidding me, _I sighed in annoyance.

I reluctantly moved off the berth and motioned for the Conehead to take it. The other two helped him to it. Skywarp was trembling like a fleshling left outside on a cold night. Ramjet was in a similar state of fear as his optics seemed to continue darting toward the door.

Thundercracker and Skywarp appeared to be doing the same. The two startled me as Skywarp teleported out with a yelp. Ramjet then dove under the medical berth. I glanced to the door, it was turning a bright orange. The rest of the medbay's occupants seemed to notice this as well. All of us began moving to the other side of the room as the door melted away, revealing a very furious looking Megatron.

"Which one of you idiots can't mute his vocalizer?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

We completely froze from fear. I could swear that his glare alone would be enough to keep Unicron away. That wasn't the only thing that worried me though. His voice had come out with an icy calm, couple that with the blood thirsty glint in his optics, and I was positive both Unicron and Primus were cowering somewhere in a distant galaxy together.

Megatron stalked into the room, his optics shifting from one frame to the next. Apparently he was trying to make one of us break, interrogation tactic one. He stopped by the repair berth Ramjet was hiding under. The sound of his fusion cannon powering down reached my audios. Giving us a false sense of security, Megatron tactic number two.

If there was one thing our leader enjoyed almost as much as a good fight, it was the chance to interrogate someone. His tactics could be considered similar to the 'good cop, bad cop' scenario, only he was both. He started out friendly and pleasant, testing your resolve, possibly contemplating ways of torturing you, then you'd be face to face with your worst nightmare's greatest fear come to life.

Long Haul was trembling beside me, Mixmaster a few frames to the left. No doubt Megatron had already noticed. He would toy with each of us a while longer, single out a few, then strike the first to crack under the pressure. Not because they were the culprit, but because they couldn't hold their own, because they showed weakness. The reason for this was his belief that 'if we couldn't keep a level head during his interrogations, how did we expect to fair when dealing with the Autobots?'

Obviously, the Autobots' interrogations were nothing like this. Maybe they did that good 'bot, bad 'bot thing, but they would never compare to Megatron's cruelty. Not that they would ever try to. The Autobots were soft, mushy, and just horrible excuses for soldiers. This was just another way to strengthen us. Cruel? Yes, but effective to weed out any weakness. If we couldn't handle it, then we had no right to call ourselves Decepticons.

Soundwave was at Megaton's side now, a servo placed on his shoulder plating. The tape deck said something about not taking things out on the army, attempting to appease the warlord. With one last icy glance at each of us, Megatron left the room as if nothing had happened. A collective sigh filled the room after Soundwave left as well.

"Close one," Mixmaster laughed it off.

Ramjet came out of hiding and rested on the repair berth. "Is the solar cycle over yet?"

"Not yet," Scrapper replied. "We need to fix ya up again."

I set to work with my brothers on repairing the Conehead for the second time. Perhaps if Megatron got his way, the rest of us would be in the clear again. Obviously we would have to repair the irritating Seeker again, but he'd be the only one getting injured outside of the battlefield. It seemed our only option if Megatron wasn't going to listen to reason, or if none of us wanted to risk reasoning with him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**For those of you waiting for our 'heroes' to join in, your patience has been rewarded. The Autobots make their entrance. Those who still want to hear from the 'cons, they're here too. You can also continue your debate upon whether Megatron is actually insane or what. Plus Shockwave enters the scene.**_

_**I am going to be using 3rd person from here on out. Please read, enjoy, and review if you want to.**_

Words in _italics_ are inner thoughts

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill by now. I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

The Autobot forces stationed just outside of Iacon patrolled diligently, keeping an optic out for Decepticon activity. The opposing faction had been pushed back, supposedly forced all the way back to Kaon, but one could never be too careful when it came to such conniving mechs. The shifts had switched about a cycle ago, not that there was much for the guards to do anyway. The war was supposed to be over by now, but the stubbornness of the Decepticons seemed to know no limits.

Indeed they had had nearly ten stellar cycles of delicate peace. A few members of the opposing faction had even joined the Autobots, if not just turned themselves in. Then rumors spread that some higher ranking 'cons had begun rebuilding their forces. Shockwave was still a problem on Cybertron at the time, so naturally many assumed it was his doing. Eventually it was discovered that many were returning to Earth.

The reformed Autobot Council had sent a small infiltration squad to investigate the activity. It had taken them many solar cycles to respond, and when they finally made contact not many were left. Later they had discovered that Shockwave had been just as clueless as they were about who was gathering the Decepticon army. That was when all of Cybertron's fears were realized.

Immediately the Council sent elite soldiers to Earth, hoping to end the fighting before it began. Needless to say, they failed. The flames of war were reignited by the malevolent gun former. Ultra Magnus' garrison had been fighting against Megatron for nearly three stellar cycles now. If any progress had been made in that time, it was in favor of the Decepticons.

Within the confines of the stronghold, Optimus Prime headed toward the command room for the latest updates on the second stage of the Great War. The truck former scanned the data pad he held, its contents informing him of the most recent battle on Earth. A heavy sigh escaped his vocalizer as he came upon the entrance to his destination.

The Autobot Council had sent Ultra Magnus to lead the fight on Earth. They had claimed it was because of the Prime's soft-sparked nature that the Decepticon threat continued. The Council believed that, unlike Optimus, his brother would be able and willing to deactivate Megatron. They were convinced the silver tyrant was only functioning because Optimus Prime had taken pity on him.

Optimus did blame himself for the continued fighting. It seemed he was the only Autobot able to hold their own against the Decepticon leader. Perhaps the Council was right though, Prime may not have it in him to end Megatron when, if, the time came. Even if he could, wouldn't it just prove that he was no better than his enemy? The Prime could still remember all of the times Megatron had taunted him about his 'petty' morals.

Prime sighed again as the door slid by to allow him access to the command room. The other Autobots in the room stood to greet him with a salute before resuming their duties. Prowl approached the truck former with the updates of their progress against Cybertron's Decepticon threat.

"Any good news, Prowl?" Optimus asked calmly as he scanned the latest casualty reports.

"I'm afraid not," Prowl's even tone came across with a hint of worry. This instantly got the Prime's attention. "The Decepticon forces are trying to push back again."

"So it seems," the truck former responded with a tired sigh. "Any updates from our apparent spy?"

For the past few decaorns an anonymous source had been updating the Autobots of possible future Decepticon activity. Supposedly it was some disgruntled 'con, but any attempts to discover the informant's identity had failed. In the long run, they could prove to be a valuable alley. Though the possibility of Megatron finding out about the mech was always a concern. Thus far the elusive mech had helped them to stop many attacks on Autobot and Neutral cities.

"Yes," Prowl began. "Though it isn't very uplifting."

Optimus prepared himself for what would most likely be a long description of the latest Decepticon plan against Cybertron's Autobot forces. The last one was easily taken care of, if simply due to the head's up their source provided. Hopefully this new plan would result with just as few casualties.

"It appears Megatron has grown tired of fighting Magnus," Prowl stated.

"Meaning he's coming to Cybertron for some catching up," Optimus managed to groan.

Perhaps this would make things easier on the Autobots stationed on Earth. Unfortunately the possibility that Cybertron would become dangerous territory was much more likely. All the Prime knew for sure was that once his adversary arrived, it wouldn't take long before they met in combat again. Optimus certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

**l\ .M. /l  
\l=V=l/  
l\lVl/l**

The Decepticon stronghold on Cybertron was as busy as ever since the arrival of their Commander. No one was willing to risk being the cause of even the slightest inefficiency with the infamous tyrant looming over them. The soldiers in Kaon could take a small break at the moment, though, as Megatron inspected other areas of their expanding base.

Underneath the hardened city the Decepticon leader impatiently followed Shockwave to the hidden Contructicon project, a new city built underground at Megatron's orders. The tall buildings making up the new dwelling rivaled those of Vos, or would if they could be seen above ground. A glowing force field surrounded the city, protecting it from possible cave-ins. The Constructicons had spent countless stellar cycles on it, beginning even before the departure that landed both factions on Earth.

Only drones worked down here, if simply to keep the city's existence a secrete. They carried energon to the upper levels for the soldiers. The energon refineries had only been up and running for half a stellar cycle now. This meant less contact between the Decepticon forces of Cybertron and Earth, much to Megatron's enjoyment. Shockwave didn't feel the same way though.

The cyclopean mech was rambling on about the purpose and efficiency of each structure, Megatron pretending to listen. It wasn't as if the silver mech didn't already know all of this information. This was basically just Shockwave attempting to catch up after being out of contact for so long. If the silver gun former were actually paying attention to Shockwave, he would probably just be more annoyed than bored right now.

_Annoying sycophant_, the screechy voice of Starscream commented. _Soundwave isn't even this bad_!

Megatron sighed in agreement with his disembodied Air Commander. It was Soundwave's fault he was here in the first place. After the incident with Ramjet the tape deck had insisted that Megatron 'take a vacation' to relax. _Y__eah, great idea Soundwave_, this was exactly what Megatron considered relaxing. Starscream's sarcasm was contagious apparently.

"And here we have the energon refineries," Shockwave stated, motioning to the large building before the two Decepticons. He continued some explanation of the structure, much to Megatron's displeasure.

"Shockwave," the silver tyrant interrupted. "I know all of this, I know all about the city, I had it built. What is the point of dragging me here?"

"I assumed you wanted an update on our progress, my lord," Shockwave replied, appearing a little uncomfortable. "Soundwave suggested giving you a tour."

_Of course he did,_Megatron grumbled. "How much longer will this 'tour' take?"

"Well, Lord Megatron," Shockwave appeared to be fidgeting. "Would you like to see the tunnels?"

"Very well," Megatron followed the purple mech.

The tunnels were used to expand the Decepticon territory. They connected many cities under the faction's control, or at least that was their intended purpose, when they were finished. As it was, the tunnels still needed time to complete. With the Constructicons back on Earth, not many mechs on Cybertron were skilled enough to complete what they had started.

Inspecting the unfinished tunnels was just another waste of Megatron's time. The former gladiator didn't hide that fact from his supposedly loyal subordinate. The two Decepticons returned to the higher levels of Kaon's underground. Shockwave informed his leader of the progress they had made against the Autobot forces as of late, Megatron only seeming interested when Optimus Prime was mentioned as the one heading the opposition.

"Scourge and his Sweeps have been quite useful in out numbering the Autobot forces," Shockwave commented.

A low growl escaped Megatron's vocalizer at the designation. He didn't trust the mech half as far as Rumble could throw Devastator, though in retrospect that's all the more he trusted anyone, if at all. Basically the Sweeps were the only reason Scourge still existed, and the fact that he was smart enough to stay out of Megatron's way most of the time. Too bad the same could not be said for the other Unicron creation. Cyclonus' deactivation was more due to his out spoken loyalty towards Galvatron and a need for Megatron to put such things behind him.

Megatron wasn't even sure why Scourge was still with the Decepticons. The mech had always been, or at least claimed to be, loyal to Unicron. Why didn't he leave to seek out his precious god then? Not that Megatron would complain about keeping the Sweeps around, perhaps it was just paranoia on his part.

"Soundwave informs me you have yet to declare a new Second," Shockwave began. "Should you need assistance, my lord, I would be more than happy…"

"That won't be necessary, Shockwave," Megatron interrupted with a trembling calm.

_I'm Second in Command, _Starscream's screech could have shattered Cybertronian glass. _Nothing will change that_.

_Good to know we finally agree on that_, Megatron allowed a small smile to ghost onto his faceplates.

_That's not what I meant you outdated glitch_!

The imaginary Seeker fumed for a good klik before sulking in the darkness of his leader's processor. Megatron continued on with Shockwave through the corridors in a slightly better mood. Perhaps this vacation thing was a good idea after all.

Eventually he would inspect his soldiers to weed out any weakness, not much else to do really. Maybe a little sparring would cool his circuits. Then he could remind the other inhabitants of Cybertron who they were dealing with. The possibility of confronting Prime was certainly promising.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Finally got the creative juices churning again. We are checking on the Earth 'cons and 'bots this time around. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_Italics_ in bulk represent flashback

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers; I make no profit from this.

* * *

The Nemesis was surprisingly quiet and calm for once since Megatron had left for Cybertron. Soundwave had been left in charge until the Decepticon leader returned. Thus far, the telepath had managed to control the few potential mutinies, resulting mostly from the soldiers' desires for a celebration without their leader. This moment of peace was not a welcome one though, for silence among Decepticons usually meant they were planning something.

By now the entire crew was aware of Megatron's latest secrete scheme, thanks to Ramjet's loose vocalizer. The tape deck made sure to keep a close watch on the corridor to their leader's quarters with the help of Thundercracker and Skywarp. Their job was made much easier by the heightened security Megatron left. It was suicide to even turn into the corridor now, even for those charged with guarding it.

Currently Thundercracker and Skywarp guarded the corridor, not that they really needed to. Skywarp fidgeted impatiently as his bond mate stood in silence. The two had finally been able to see their Trine leader just before Megatron's departure. The teleport had whined ever since that they needed to continually check up on Starscream's condition.

"TC," Skywarp pleaded, looking like a kicked puppy. "I can have us in and out in less than a klik."

"No," Thundercracker attempted to ignore his companion's faceplates.

"Come on," Skywarp wasn't about to give up, even after nearly a cycle.

"Think for a moment 'Warp," Thundercracker tried reasoning. "If Soundwave can't even go through the corridor without getting stuck in the medbay, what do you think will happen to someone inside Megatron's private quarters?"

Skywarp's optics appeared to double in size as he thought it over. The black and purple Seeker turned his gaze to the floor in defeat. Thundercracker knew better than to think that was the end of it though, Skywarp would just try again before the next cycle. The blue mech just didn't think the next cycle was so close.

A spike of fear gripped a part of Thundercracker's spark as Skywarp looked back at him. Next time the blue Seeker would be sure to choose his words more carefully. Before he had time to react, Skywarp grabbed onto his left servo and they were covered in a purple glow before disappearing from the passage.

**l=lVl=l**  
**l=l l=l**  
**\l H l/**

"Perhaps the Decepticons here will take a brake then," Ultra Magnus conversed with his brother over a secure channel.

"I don't know," the Prime replied. "There's been some unusual 'con activity here. Megatron's presence could mean they're working on something big on Cybertron."

"I don't see what's so unusual about it," Rodimus Prime interrupted. "They're still attacking various Autobot cities. What's so odd about that?"

The two Autobots regarded the new Prime for a moment. Ultra Magnus looked back to Optimus for an answer as well. On the monitor Prowl handed his commander a data pad. The Prime skimmed over it for a klik before sighing and turning back to the other two with a tired expression.

"I just feel they should be doing more," Optimus Prime hesitated. "Even without Megatron they should be trying to get closer to Iacon and the other Autobot cities. They're simply attacking and retreating, even when they appear to have the upper hand."

"They're definitely up to something then," Rodimus pondered this briefly.

"As always," Ultra Magnus sighed.

Optimus glanced back down at the data pad in his hand. "I'll keep you updated on our end."

The three Autobots exchanged a brief salute before cutting the communication. Ultra Magnus turned to the young Prime and nearly flinched after seeing him staring back. Rodimus had an all too eager expression on his faceplates; this usually meant he had an important message to deliver. Magnus feigned a cough to compensate for his lack of composure.

"I take it you have information, Rodimus," Ultra Magnus addressed the young Prime.

"Well," Rodimus Prime began hesitantly. "I was supposed to tell you…"

A loud crash interrupted him as a large metallic tyrannosaur busted into the room. The robo-rex transformed and marched over to the two Autobots. As the three seemed to stare each other down, two more Dinobots appeared in the doorway.

"You, Magnus, send Dinobots to Cybertron," Grimlock demanded into the Autobot's faceplates.

Ultra Magnus stared back at the Dinobot leader in confusion. Rodimus had moved to stop the others from coming in, leaving the older mech to deal with the tyrannosaurus. He regained his composure quickly and pushed Grimlock out of his personal space.

"Me, Grimlock, have unfinished business with Decepticon leader," the Dinobot roared.

Grimlock and the other Dinobots must have found out about Megatron's departure then. Just great, the last thing Ultra Magnus needed was a robotic dinosaur whining about fighting a Decepticon. He looked past Grimlock to see that Rodimus Prime and the other Dinobots were gone. Hopefully the young mech wasn't in over his head right now.

"Optimus Prime and his forces are handling it, Grimlock," Magnus attempted to reason.

"Me, Grimlock, fight Galvatron," reasoning was not going to work on the Dinobot leader.

"We're dealing with Megatron now, Grimlock," the Autobot really had no idea why he was correcting the tyrannosaur.

"Not care," Grimlock continued. "Me, Grimlock think him, whatever, need settle on name."

Wasn't that the truth? "I think the Decepticon leader has settled on calling himself Megatron."

"Fine," Grimlock roared in Ultra Magnus' faceplates. "Me, Grimlock, want fight him, Megatron, then."

****

l\ .M. /l  
\l=V=l/  
l\lVl/l

Soundwave sat alone in the command center watching the security feed. Ravage purred on his lap as he stroked the Cassetticon's back. It was rare for the Autobots to attempt a sneak attack, but one could never be too careful in a war. The other Decepticons were no doubt in the mess hall overindulging on high-grade energon. The telepath knew Megatron would not be pleased to find their energon supply low when he returned.

Ravage brushed her head against Soundwave's hand insistently. The tape deck went back to petting his oldest creation as he watched the monitors before him. His processor continued going over the events before Megatron's departure to Cybertron after much coxing. Another fact that would displease the silver tyrant was the short amount of time it took the rest of the army to discover his new plan.

The strangest part of it was the telepath's hope that Megatron would come to his senses. Hope, how long had it been since Soundwave felt such a thing? He had not indulged in such thoughts since the Great War had officially begun.

The mechanical panther on his lap mewled as she rested peacefully. Soundwave smiled behind his faceguard contently at his daughter. Ravage had been with him since before joining the Decepticons, and she was the reason Soundwave knew he would not follow any but Megatron.

"_Ravage," he panicked._

_This could not be happening, not now. Where was she? Soundwave frantically maneuvered around his quarters, searching for his young cassette. She couldn't have gone far. He kept reassuring himself that Ravage was just playing hide and seek with him. She wouldn't have left his private quarters, she couldn't have._

_It had been a decaorn since he joined this new faction, the Decepticons, hoping for a better existence as they had promised was coming. He had spent that time getting to know just about every inch of the underground stronghold, trying to get records on every soldier. Their leader, now his leader, had fascinated the telepath especially._

_Megatron, renowned gladiator of Kaon's underground, was both greatly feared and widely respected. Soundwave had found little record of the mech prior to his engagement in the fighting ring, which drew the telepath to try to get closer to him. This resulted in Soundwave's greatest discovery of the Decepticon head: Megatron's mental defenses. The telepath had never before encountered a being that could not only shut him out of their processor, but also blatantly toss him out if he went too deep._

_Soundwave had originally assumed that the gladiator was also a telepath, but had since disproved that possibility. Truthfully, the aspiring psychologist wasn't even sure that Megatron knew he was doing such things. Soundwave was determined to get to know this mech better, and hopefully aid in his plans for a better Cybertron._

_Now here he was in the heart of the Decepticon's base of operations, searching for his creation. Soundwave was certain now that she had managed to leave his quarters, and was now roaming around the various corridors. Panic gripped his spark at the thought: Ravage was alone, defenseless, and possibly lost. No one here would bother to help her, pit; they would probably deactivate her on sight, especially if they figured out what Ravage was._

_No, he could not let that happen. Soundwave tore out of his room and down the corridor. How could he be so careless? He had let her roam their quarters freely as he recharged for barely more than a cycle. He should not have taken his optics off her; she was too young to be on her own like this. This just could not be happening, not again._

_Ravage had been roaming the underground tunnels, familiarizing herself with the surroundings. Her small size allowed her to sneak around unnoticed, easily ducking around tiny crevices and darting away just before she was detected. The young cassette had already figured out how to get to the medical area, the mess hall, and even found her way to the gladiatorial arena._

_Many mechs had passed her through the corridors without noticing the Cassetticon sneaking around their peds. Ravage was backtracking now, headed for Soundwave's quarters. She had taken a few detours along the way, trying to shake the feeling of being followed. None of these larger creatures could have detected her._

_Ever since passing the mess hall, Ravage had been sensing a peculiar energy signature. She had managed to lose whoever it was five times already, but that same energy signature kept popping up once she turned a corner. This being must have spotted Ravage, and now they were tailing her for one reason or another._

_Soundwave had persistently warned his daughter of being seen by anyone else. He claimed it was too dangerous for Ravage to venture out, but obviously, curiosity got the best of her. Now that old saying about felines and information gathering was creeping up on her. She ignored it and pressed on towards her creator._

_The telepath was just being overprotective was all. Ravage knew it was for a good reason though; Soundwave had already lost two creations before she was even sparked. It had hurt him a lot, and he didn't want the same fate to befall her._

_Ravage stopped abruptly. She had reached a dead end, must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. The cassette bristled, that energy signature was back. She didn't have a place to hide now, and someone was still following her around. A foreboding shadow overtook her. Ravage growled as she faced her stalker._

_Soundwave was still searching for his daughter. He had checked every inch of Kaon's underground and still no Ravage. The telepath was desperate now, still panicking; he couldn't take it. What if someone had found her? What if…NO! He couldn't think like that, he would find her, he had to. Maybe Ravage had made it back to their quarters._

_Soundwave was walking back to his quarters, trying desperately to keep calm and optimistic. He was in the corridors that held the quarters of the higher ranked members. The telepath turned a corner and stopped in his tracks, sensing a familiar energy. It exuded power, almost suffocating in its intensity, Megatron. Soundwave was about to continue on when a soft purring sound reached his audios._

_The telepath quickly turned in that direction and saw his creation, held in Megatron's hand. Fear gripped him as his processor played back the memory files of his earlier creations. It had been just like this. Another Cybertronian had discovered them, captured them, and made him watch as they were taken from him forever._

_Just like now, one mech had held his precious creation, petting it with a look of disgust and contempt towards them both. The mech's words, calling his creation an abomination, saying how Cybertron was better off without such loathsome creatures, condemning Soundwave for an act against Primus himself. Behind his visor and faceguard, Soundwave fought desperately not to breakdown again._

_Then there had been other mechs holding him down. Now it was just one before him, but he knew he couldn't stand against him. His third offspring was already lost, and he knew he would never get over it. Soundwave could never bring himself to create another, just to repeat the loss over again._

_Something else was different this time, though; Megatron did not appear disgusted with Ravage. The gladiator was smiling down at the cassette former in his black servo. Soundwave bulked at this, unsure of how to interpret it, wishing he could see what his leader was thinking at that moment. Was the silver gladiator actually getting some sick pleasure out of contemplating his daughter's demise?_

"_She belongs to you, Soundwave?" Megatron finally acknowledged his presence._

_Soundwave just watched the gladiator, trying to determine his next action. The telepath wanted to look away so he would not see Ravage's end coming, but he couldn't. Megatron locked gazes with him, still awaiting a response. The smile returned to his faceplates as if to reassure the other. It was genuine, friendly. Ravage cast her creator a curious look, cocking her head to the side._

"_Ravage," Soundwave's usual monotone came off unsure and scared._

"_Ravage?" Megatron repeated the Cassetticon's name, causing her to look up at him questioningly. That smile was still on his faceplates as he stroked just behind her head. "Quite a remarkable creation you have here, Soundwave."_

"_Sir?" The telepath was still cautious of his leader's intentions, but had managed to calm down quite a bit._

"_I expect great things from her," Megatron extended his servo with the young femme to Soundwave. The telepath eagerly took his daughter and stared back at the silver mech. He couldn't help but smile behind his facemask. "And her creator as well."_

Ravage, like his other creations, was trained in stealth tactics and espionage per Megatron's request. The tyrant still regarded the panther highly, and had taken a liking to Soundwave's other creations. The Communications Officer knew that without his leader none of his creations would exist.

A loud crash distracted the tape deck from his memory files as Skywarp and Thundercracker appeared in the room. The two Seekers seemed tangled just in front of Megatron's throne. They groaned as they stood up, dusting themselves off and smiling nervously at Soundwave.

"Security system works," Skywarp let out an awkward laugh.

* * *

_**I thought this last piece was a good way to explain Soundwave's loyalty towards Megatron, or at least the way I see it. So, just leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it, should you choose.**_

_**I do have a question for you, though. What do you think of me using the Autobot and Decepticon symbols to switch scenes? Is it annoying, interesting, you don't really care? Well, until next time then.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Rather short chapter this time around. Next one will make up for it, maybe. Enjoy.**_

Words in _italics_ are inner thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Transformers belongs to Hasbro, not me.

* * *

Scourge hit the floor unceremoniously, screaming in agony. Megatron towered over the blue mech with a look of distain. The flier's right wing had been bent, claw marks marring the surface as they did his chassis. He lowered his head to the tyrant in submission.

Cheers erupted from those around them. Megatron paid them little mind as he walked over to Shockwave whom he had left in charge of his fusion cannon. With his prized weapon back in its rightful place, he spared the two a glance.

The warlord walked with the purple cyclopean as the other went to the medbay for repairs. It had been five orns since Megatron's return to Cybertron and he was taking the time to hone his soldiers' capabilities for the next Autobot encounter. Unfortunately, it appeared they had gone soft on him. Scourge had been the only one to challenge him thus far, and now Megatron was bored.

_Don't worry, dear leader, _ah, there was Starscream's voice; the gun former was beginning to think the Seeker had left him. _Soon your ever faithful Second shall return_.

Shockwave lead them to the private quarters of Cybertron's Decepticon forces. The purple mech was saying something about a recent recruit. Really, they were still getting those? Megatron had thought that all of Cybertron had already decided on their place in this ongoing war. It seemed the universe was still full of surprises for the tyrant. Hopefully this one would be better than the last surprise the silver mech had received.

_Faithful indeed,_ Megatron mentally growled at the being taking refuge in his processor.

_Well things didn't quite turn out in my favor either, now did they?_ The Seeker retorted.

_It was your own doing,_ Megatron pointed out.

_At least I didn't become someone's lackey, _Starscream sneered.

_No, you're just my eternal punishment._

The two of them continued as Shockwave led his leader to their destination. A door slid by, granting them access to a random room. Megatron entered first with his subordinate close behind as the door slid shut again. The silver mech stopped abruptly as he laid optics on the room's occupant.

"My lord," Shockwave began as he stood between the two. "Allow me to introduce Nightbird."

"It is an honor, Lord Megatron," the femme greeted.

The Decepticon Commander could feel a processor ache coming on as he was assaulted with angry shrieks. Regaining his composure before the others could notice he crossed the room to properly greet the 'new' recruit. A growl replaced the shrieks as he took Nightbird's hand in his own.

"The pleasure is all mine," Megatron said before kissing her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** Violence, Cybertronian curses

**Disclaimer:** Transformers belongs to Hasbro; I make no profit.

* * *

Astrotrain and Blitzwing transformed and landed in a forest clearing. Ramjet stepped out from behind the trees to greet the Triple Changers. The three were soon joined by the rest of Ramjet's trine, the Constructicons, minus Hook, and the Combaticons.

"Who's left to wait for?" Astrotrain asked impatiently.

"This is it," Ramjet stated. "As far as anyone else is concerned we're all getting slag-faced or something."

"Then what are we doing here?" Blitzwing demanded.

Ramjet determinedly moved to the center of the clearing. He remained with his back to the others as he thought of how to best state his plan. All optics were on the Conehead as he faced the band of Decepticons.

"By now you're all aware of Megatron's little scheme," Ramjet began. "I have asked you all here because I believe we all have the same views on this, do we not?"

"Wait, you're talkin' bout Screamer?" Scrapper questioned.

"He's actually going through with that?" Swindle exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought that was just a rumor."

"It's not," Ramjet clarified. "For whatever reason, Megatron has decided to bring that irritating, worthless excuse of a Seeker back, or attempt to at least."

The others exchanged glances of disbelief and mortification. Ramjet wasn't serious, was he? Had Megatron truly lost his mind that much? Ramjet was right about one thing though, none of them wanted Starscream back. The fact that they were all here meant the Conehead had a plan to stop it from happening then. Everyone turned back to Ramjet.

"With some help from Onslaught and information from the Constructicons I have devised a plan to stop that from happening," Ramjet stated and turned to the Combaticon.

"Right," Onslaught stepped forward. "Everyone here is aware of the security of Megatron's quarters to some degree, and the fact that he managed to increase it before his departure."

The present Decepticons nodded briefly. The Constructicons fidgeted nervously at the thought of what they were about to do. Dirge was shaking slightly as he usually did when thinking of a potentially suicidal mission. Onslaught continued stating his plan.

"The security within is the real problem," Ramjet added in. "Our target is located in the second room. The defenses there are no doubt reinforced even more."

"Since none of us have access codes we'll be doing this the hard way," Mixmaster stated the obvious.

"Plus we have to be sure no one else gets wind of this," Thrust advised.

"Just avoid Soundwave I figure," Scrapper said. "Long as no one finds out who planned it; they can't scrap us all, there'd be no more army."

The group warily glanced at each other before continuing. They would be taking a great risk, but it would be worth it, or so they hoped. If things got out of hand, a number of them could always play the blame game to save their own afts.

**l=lVl=l  
****l=l l=l  
****\****l H l****/**

The Autobot forces of Cybertron gathered outside of Tarn, awaiting their adversaries. It was a decent sized army. The more seasoned soldiers were stationed at the forefront, an Omega Sentinel covering the rear. Optimus Prime was leading the fight.

Reports from other groups were sent over comm. link whenever possible. The Decepticons were plowing over the less experienced soldiers. They had waited too long to assemble these series of barricades. From the reports they received, the various battles meant to weaken the enemy were turning into a single massacre.

The Decepticons weren't far away now. Mirage was stationed on a rock pillar, watching for the Sweeps. The sky began to darken, signaling their arrival. As the Autobot contacted the awaiting forces, the dark cloud of fliers stopped their approach. Mirage zeroed in on the Sweeps with his binoculars; they appeared to be suspended in the air like floating corpses.

**l\ .M. /l  
****\l=V=l/  
****l\l****V****l/l**

The Sweeps stopped and waited as Scourge landed on the previous battlefield. He grumbled in annoyance while glancing around for his leader. This was the third time Megatron had stayed behind, probably tormenting some Autobot straggler. One would think the tyrant would want to meet with his adversary as quickly as possible, yet he was being sidetracked.

Scourge began backtracking to see what the silver mech was doing. It didn't take him long to locate Megatron in a small clearing of sparkless frames. The flier decided it was best to wait for his leader, rather than try to get him moving.

The tyrant was standing over one of the frames with a look of boredom. It was a blue frame with red streaking the arms and legs. He flipped it over with his ped to reveal that it was indeed sparkless. Megatron glanced at the red helm in his left servo before throwing it to the ground. The Decepticon leader stepped over the corpse and walked to where Scourge was waiting.

"Sir," the flier saluted. "We are ready to continue our assault."

Scourge wasn't sure if his leader was actually paying attention. The bored look previously on the silver mech's faceplates was replaced with an amused grin as if he was thinking of a private joke. The flier made sure to keep the tyrant at servos length; his wings still hurt from their last sparring session. He took some solace in the fact that Megatron would be taking whatever frustrations out on the Autobots, rather than another Decepticon.

"Are you aware of who's leading the next barricade?" Megatron questioned with a quick glance to the other.

"Optimus Prime," Scourge replied.

The tyrant's optics seemed to light up at the mention of his old foe. His cannon was already powering up, causing Scourge to glance at it every few kliks. The two picked up their pace as a smile threatened to split Megatron's face in half.

**l=lVl=l  
****l=l l=l  
****\****l H l****/**

"Prepare yourselves," Optimus Prime called out after cutting the comm. link with Mirage.

The Sweeps could be seen in the distance landing behind a single mech. Prowl took out his binoculars and handed them to Optimus, but his leader declined. The Prime already knew who the head mech was. Everyone had their weapons at the ready as their foes advanced on their position.

The Decepticons came to a halt once the Autobots came into view. Megatron instantly picked out his counterpart before glancing at the Omega Sentinel. He was slightly disappointed there was only one. The others quietly, almost nervously, or perhaps that was eagerness on their faces, awaited his command.

"Motormaster," Megatron turned to the Stunticon with an evil grin. "It has been sometime since our foes have seen Menasor. I believe it's time for a reunion, don't you?"

The Stunticons nodded quickly before transforming and merging into their gestalt form. The Sweeps took to the air again as the towering Decepticon charged. Megatron locked gazes with Optimus, an amused smirk adorning his face.

The Autobots scattered as Menasor collided with the Omega Sentinel. Laser fire was exchanged between the ground and air. The opposing leaders seemed oblivious to everything as they stared one another down. All their past confrontations played back in fast forward through their processors.

Megatron raised his fusion cannon and fired on his adversary. The Prime barrel rolled to avoid the blast then charged the Decepticon leader. They collided with one another and hit the ground, struggling to get the upper hand over the other.

"How much longer must this go on, Megatron?" Optimus began their usual battle banter.

"However long it takes for Cybertron to be mine," Megatron replied before kicking him off.

The Prime recovered quickly and delivered a punch to the side of Megatron's helm. The tyrant stumbled backwards, shaking away the dizziness. Optimus moved in for another punch, but his servo was caught. Megatron manipulated the opposing appendage against the Autobot's back. The truck former was forced to the ground as his adversary twisted his arm.

"You have so much power, Prime," Megatron chuckled as he dug his knee into his back. "Such endurance, yet you waste it all on this heroic nonsense."

Optimus threw his head back, colliding it with Megatron and knocking him off. The Autobot got to his feet, making sure to stay out of the tyrant's reach. He flexed his arm to get some feeling back into it; Ratchet would need to look at it when he got back. The Prime winced slightly before turning his attention back to Megatron.

"You ravaged Cybertron once, Megatron," Optimus spoke. "I won't let you do it again."

Megatron simply laughed at this before charging the Autobot leader. Optimus took his blaster in hand, letting it charge to full power. The truck former fired at point blank, causing the Decepticon to fall back onto the ground.

The entire battlefield seemed to freeze in that instant; the few soldiers witness to the confrontation stared in anticipation. Optimus took a cautious step towards the silver frame. He glanced between his weapon and the scorched chassis before him. A grunt alerted him that it was not a death blow.

The Decepticon didn't rise from his position as Optimus moved closer still. Then the Autobot leader stopped cold once his optics fell on the hole the blaster had left. A few centimeters off and he could have hit Megatron's spark chamber. The Prime could fire his weapon again, stopping this and any future battles, but his processor wasn't registering such things at that moment. Instead he was just staring at the odd light of Megatron's spark seeping through the wound.

A look of astonishment and dread crept onto Optimus' face. Such a spark could not be possible, even for Megatron. Thoughts ran wild in the Prime's head, the image of his antagonist's spark burned into his processor.

He barely registered some movement from the gun former. A purple beam shot out of the black cannon, connecting with Optimus Prime's chassis. The Autobot hit the ground as his counterpart got to his feet.

"Looks like you're the one who falls today, Prime," Megatron's voice echoed in his audios as he stared at the purple light emitting from the infamous fusion cannon.

* * *

_**There is my attempt at a battle scene. Added bonus of 'CONspiracy. -_- Okay… I'm going to stay away from the puns now.**_

_**R&R**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hope everyone had a good holiday season. I have decided there is a 10 hour time difference between Earth and Cybertron. This is happening about 1500 hours (3pm) on Cybertron, while on Earth it is 100 hours (1am) Here is the latest chapter for all to enjoy.**_

**Warning: **Violence, Cybertronian curses, alcohol references, flirting

**Disclaimer: **Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro; I make no profit.

* * *

A silver medical droid slammed against the wall, instantly breaking apart and falling to the floor. Everyone left in the Decepticon medbay on Cybertron coward in fear of their leader. Those who didn't have to be there had already escaped; some may have even left Kaon, or Cybertron, altogether. The only exception was Shockwave who was either completely immune to Megatron's rage, or was mentally short-circuiting.

"Fragging drones," Megatron roared for the second time that cycle.

"Sir," Shockwave hesitated. "What happened?"

"Prime got a lucky shot," Megatron replied, almost laughing. "It has been sometime since I underestimated him."

Shockwave continued to stare at the breach in Megatron's armor. Three repair bots were placing new metal over the wound while others made a few superficial adjustments to other parts of his armor. Thus far two drones repairing his back had moved too close to his trigger, and were now debris on the floor to be cleaned up later. Megatron was a bit testy at the moment, since his spark was still exposed.

Nearly every Decepticon in the base had seen their leader's injury, and they appeared to have the same reaction as Optimus Prime had on the battlefield. The violet light tainted everything before it, encasing a black sphere within its host's chassis. Shockwave seemed mesmerized by the malevolent orb, having a hard time restraining himself from reaching out and touching it.

"How long has it been like that?" Shockwave questioned, fascination decorating his words. "Your spark."

"What interest do you have with my spark?" Megatron hissed as he rose from the repair berth to glare down at the purple mech. A growl escaped his vocalizer as he quickly looked behind. "What are the rest of you staring at?"

The other Decepticons quickly busied themselves, avoiding optic contact with their leader. A few decided to dash out the door, while others tripped over repair berths in an attempt to hide from Megatron's wrath. Megatron glared at his subordinates before deciding they weren't worth his time.

"I meant no disrespect, Lord Megatron," Shockwave took a step back when his leader turned to him again. "It's just, well…cree-odd."

Megatron was still glaring at Shockwave. The tyrant's spark darkened as he continued. "It was a parting gift from an, unfortunate acquaintance."

Megatron sat back down as the repair bots continued their work. Shockwave tried to avoid looking at his leader's exposed spark chamber, failing miserably. The light emanating from it was now the same lavender shade as the blast from Megatron's cannon. It suddenly flared and darkened again, causing the cyclops to lift his gaze to the silver tyrant. Megatron cast the other a death glare, prompting Shockwave to flinch before bowing and dismissing himself.

* * *

The Decepticons aboard the Nemesis were in recharge, well, they were supposed to be. The Triple Changers guarded the corridor to their leader's quarters, waiting for Ramjet and the others to arrive. The Conehead Trine appeared at the other end of the hallway with the two gestalt forces close behind. They greeted one another before turning their attention to the door leading to Megatron's private quarters.

"I still don't see why we have to stay out here," Blitzwing complained.

"If things go wrong we need someone to stop the others from interfering," Ramjet told him for about the sixth time since devising their plan. He glanced over his shoulder to his trine. "Dirge."

"Now, the floor is pressure sensitive," Onslaught warned. "The security system will activate once someone gets close enough."

The Conehead stepped forward hesitantly, glancing back at his trine mates. Dirge complained a few times about being bait before continuing towards the heavily guarded quarters. The Combaticons readied their weapons and watched for the security to kick in. Dirge shrieked as the laser system activated and began targeting him. The Combaticons rushed in with blasters firing before coming to a stop against the door.

Ramjet transformed and crashed into the door, followed shortly by his trine mates. The door gave way eventually and the Contructicons rushed in. Mixmaster fired at the surveillance cameras as the turrets locked onto them. Scrapper cringed as laser fire hit his left shoulder and leg. A powerful shot nailed Long Haul in the back, forcing him to the ground. The floor under him gave way and he fell through.

"What the slag?" Everyone looked at where Long Haul had been.

"I'm alright," the crane called up.

The Constructicon looked at his surroundings as the others continued to fight the security system above. Long Haul registered clicking sounds to either side of him. The walls were beginning to move towards him with large spikes waiting to impale the Decepticon. He began to panic.

"On second thought I could use some help getting out of here!"

Thrust dove through the opening in the floor to retrieve the frightened mech. The two landed behind the upturned berth where the other Constructicons had taken refuge. The Combaticons were still in the corridor against the doorway while the Coneheads attempted to avoid the laser fire.

"You'd think we were fighting Autobots," Mixmaster complained.

"Only Megatron would turn his own quarters into a death trap like this," Swindle said as he and the other Combaticons rushed into the room.

The gestalt forces continued firing at the turrets as the Coneheads attempted to get into the next room. As expected the door was reinforced, leaving each of them with a slight processor ache. The second door slid open to their surprise. The conspirators hesitated for a moment before moving towards the next room.

Everyone froze as a replica of Megatron's fusion cannon descended and aimed for their helms. The first blast hit Thrust's cockpit and forced him against the opposite wall, knocking the Conehead out. The cannon continued firing as they ran for cover again.

"We are all going to die," Dirge yelled.

"Get a hold of yourself," Ramjet ordered after smacking him.

* * *

The door to Megatron's quarters on Cybertron slid open to welcome the Decepticon leader. The only light filtered in from the hall, reaching in to illuminate the large berth against the opposite wall. The corner of a large table was visible in the darkness; various battle plans were stacked on top of it. Megatron tiredly entered the room.

The lights activated as the door closed behind him. The gun former picked a data pad up off the table and scanned its contents. It was a detailed assault plan against various Autobot cities. He had come across it and the others sometime ago while going through some 'personal' files. A number of them would no doubt accompany the silver tyrant back to Earth.

Megatron shifted his gaze to the far wall. A blank projection screen stared back at him as he silently mused over the data pad in his servo. Crimson optics widened in realization before narrowing and shifting to a corner in the room.

"Using your prowess against me now?" Megatron growled.

"You wouldn't be asking if that was the case," Nightbird stepped out of the shadows.

The tyrant's optics narrowed again as he studied the intruder. He most certainly liked it better when the femme didn't talk. As far as Megatron was concerned now, Shockwave could have her. What had he seen in her so long ago anyway?

"I assume you have a reason for waiting here then?" Megatron attempted to sound casual, failing miserably as irritation tainted his voice.

"Word gets around fast," Nightbird replied flippantly. "I wanted to see for myself."

The femme leaned against the tyrant, placing a hand on the Decepticon insignia. Megatron found himself wondering for a moment if the ninja-bot was over-energized. The gun former couldn't recall the last time he had someone flirt with him. He quickly decided such advances were unwelcome. The gun former removed the offending servo from his chassis. Nightbird took a step back and turned away.

"I'm sure Shockwave has work for you," Megatron stated as he turned back to the battle plans scattered on the table.

"Only mindless tasks that I could do while recharging," Nightbird replied, turning to the tyrant only to see his back facing her. "I doubt he'd be too displeased if you allowed me to procrastinate."

"That would be showing favor, my dear," Megatron informed without looking away from the data pad. "Which I don't do."

Nightbird gave up and began walking to the door. She stopped to glance at the silver mech and sighed in defeat. The door opened for her to leave.

"Not since he's gone you mean."

Megatron turned in time to see the door close. The tyrant stared back at the data pad again. The Decepticon insignia began blinking, breaking his thoughts. A feral growl erupted from his vocalizer. The silver mech stormed out of the room in search of Shockwave.

* * *

A siren blared throughout the Nemesis, alerting the Decepticons to a possible intruder. Thundercracker bolted upright at the sound. His attempt to get off the berth was hindered by purple servos wrapped around his waist. The blue Seeker would have to wake Skywarp before going anywhere. Easier said than done after the teleport had snuck a decent amount of high-grade.

Skywarp groaned as the alarms interrupted his recharge cycle and reminded him of his late night activities. His grip on Thundercracker tightened as he tried to get rid of the inevitable hangover. Light from the corridor filtered in as the door moved aside. The teleport grumbled as he looked to see a panicked Blitzwing in the doorway.

"They're trapped," the Triple Changer exclaimed.

"What?" Thundercracker asked over the security alarms.

"The Coneheads, Constructicons, Combaticons, they're all stuck in Megatron's quarters," Blitzwing kept looking back into the corridor.

The Seekers suddenly jumped off of the berth, glaring at the Triple Changer. Blitzwing took a step back with his arms raised in surrender as they advanced. The two rushed past him to their leader's private quarters. Blitzwing stared after them for a few kliks before bolting in the same direction.

* * *

Ramjet slammed against the door to no avail. The conspirators had managed to break into the second room and cause major damage, only to be trapped in the room. All of them had sustained heavy damage; most had already gone into stasis lock. Onslaught stood aside as Bonecrusher and Ramjet attempted to break though to the main quarters. They were among the few who had not succumbed to their wounds.

Scrapper slumped against a wall as he attempted to patch up his left servo. His injuries were the most severe of those still conscious; the lower half of his right leg was completely gone, his left arm hung loosely by its wiring for all to see, and his right optic was cracked. Taking into account the amount of energon the Constructicon had lost, it was a miracle he was still online.

The other remaining Constructicon continued ramming against the door again with his good shoulder; Bonecrusher's left servo was completely gone. He alternated with the Conehead leader for another few kliks before the two collapsed on the floor. Ramjet's left wing had numerous scorch marks. He wouldn't be flying for sometime, of that he was certain.

"Now what?" Scrapper rasped out; his vocalizer would need repairs, too.

Onslaught paced a small section of floor as he thought of a plan. They had taken out all of the turrets and cannons. Now they were trapped by nothing but a heavily reinforced door and four walls. The Combaticon glanced over to the untouched berth, the prone form of a deactivated Seeker resting on it. They had become so concerned with getting out that each of them had forgotten their main objective.

"We finish what we started," he stated while raising his blaster.

The blast was instantly stopped by a force field. The four conspirators gawked for a moment before letting out a collective groan of annoyance. They exchanged looks for a klik as they listened for a now absent sound; the security alarm had stopped. This moment of silence was interrupted by a loud banging on the other side of the door.

"Anyone still alive in there?" Blitzwing must have managed to get some help.

"Ah, Blitz, tell me ya found the security codes," Scrapper sighed.

"Negative," Soundwave's monotone cut their moment of relief short. "Megatron; only one with access codes. Skywarp; teleport you out."

"No way," the purple Seeker protested. "We already know why you guys snuck into Megs' quarters; get yourselves out of this mess, if you can."

Ramjet sighed in annoyance as he picked himself off the floor and moved to the door. Bonecrusher rose from the floor as well. Onslaught moved to help Scrapper to a standing position. The three of them walked over behind the Conehead as he tried reasoning with the others.

"Starscream is perfectly fine," he began a bit irritably. "There's a force field guarding the body. As you can tell from out there, we all got the slag kicked out of us. Look, a number of the others are in bad shape. Scrapper needs to get to the med bay, at least teleport him out."

The other room was quiet, the others most likely debating whether to believe him or not. Ramjet strained to listen in on what was being said. The Conehead turned to the others who just shrugged and waited.

A pained cry rang out from Bonecrusher as something collided with his chest at great velocity. The others looked around to find the assailant. A yellow streak circled the group before colliding with Onslaught. The Combaticon was forced to release Scrapper as his attacker forced him to the ground.

Bonecrusher got to his feet and took a battle stance along with Ramjet. Onslaught struggled to his feet as well, only to be struck in the back and forced to the floor again. Scrapper quickly crawled to hide in a corner of the room. The other three were backed into the same corner as they took defensive stances against their speedy attacker.

The yellow devil aimed for Ramjet's cockpit, effectively forcing him to the ground. It vanished again before going after Onslaught and disappearing on contact. The Combaticon stiffened as his right servo reached for his blaster without his permission. The others moved away as he struggled with the possessed limb.

The blaster was unintentionally aimed at Bonecrusher. The Construction was hit in the shoulder, or what was left of it, and crumpled to the ground. Onslaught began short-circuiting and was forced into stasis lock. Ramjet doubled over as something collided with his cockpit again. Suddenly the Conehead was on his back staring at two little red dots. The creature on top of him began growling like a rabid animal.

* * *

_**R&R**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**We've made it to chapter twelve! Megatron is not a happy mech right now, with good reason of course. I keep wondering if I'm over doing him a bit or the violence in general. I guess it just gets down to the fact that Starscream isn't there for him to take out his anger on. Anyway, on with the story.**_

**Warning: **Violence

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine; I'm not getting paid for this.

* * *

Dead silence filled the Nemesis as the Decepticons nervously awaited the return of their leader. Ramjet, Onslaught, and the Triple Changers stood in the Command Center with Soundwave watching them. The Triple Changers were the only ones without injury, though they doubted that would last. Why had they listened to Ramjet?

The majority of the army was in the med bay in need of extensive repairs. Hook had begun attending to the most severe cases, until he was ordered to leave them as they were. Megatron had contacted the base from Cybertron, informing them of his return. Everyone could tell he was angry; slag, he seemed utterly furious. If any Decepticon had doubts about Megatron's ability to gather information, they didn't anymore. How in the Pit had he found out so quickly? Soundwave hadn't had time to inform him of what happened.

The Communication's Officer kept his unique abilities on full alert, anticipating Megatron's arrival. The room's occupants were concerned with their injuries and the inevitable punishment. Onslaught's right servo hung limp at his side with exposed circuitry adorning the upper half. Ramjet repeatedly looked at his cockpit, which was decorated with countless spider web cracks.

Astrotrain let out a bored sigh, causing the others to glare at him as a low growl filled the room. Near the entrance stood a giant yellow spark demon with two red eyes glaring at them, Kremzeek. The energy born imp repeatedly altered his size and was now as tall as Megatron. Of all the things for the tyrant to keep as a pet; he had certainly created a monster. No one in the room dared to make a sudden move as the creature watched them suspiciously.

Everyone turned their attention to the opening door as Megatron entered, followed by Thundercracker and Skywarp. Kremzeek instantly shrank down and leapt onto the gun former's shoulder to begin hugging his neck cables. The two Seekers stood beside Soundwave. Megatron, ignoring his destructive pet for the moment, turned to the tape deck.

"Is this it?" Megatron inquired, rage already visible.

"Negative," Soundwave droned out. "Other culprits; in med bay for repairs. Present Decepticons; probable organizer of sabotage attempt."

Megatron snorted at this and walked over to address the traitors. The tape deck cringed behind his faceguard and visor; he was not used to being an object of his leader's rage. The culprits stood at attention, not daring to look their leader in the optic for fear of setting him off. Blitzwing attempted to distract himself by watching Kremzeek continue to hug Megatron. It didn't do anything to calm his nerves; Megatron was probably the only mech who could look intimidating while a human sized electricity imp was affectionately clinging to his neck.

The Decepticon leader's murderous gaze bore into each of them as he paced the room. Kremzeek moved onto the floor to watch its master handle the traitors. Megatron leveled his gaze with the Triple Changers, their energy fields betrayed their panic and fear. The silver tyrant took a few steps toward them, trying and failing to keep the built up anger out of his movements.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp," he glanced toward the Seekers. "Restrain the other two."

The two vanished in a flash of purple and reappeared behind Ramjet and Onslaught. Skywarp captured the Conehead's hands and pulled him to the opposite side of the room from Soundwave, quickly mimicked by Thundercracker with Onslaught. The Triple Changers attempted to back away from their leader, nearly falling against his throne.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" Megatron spat as his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. The gun former resumed pacing in front of them. "I should have suspected as much after your last coup attempt, but turning half my army against me."

"Sir, that was stellar cycles ago," Blitzwing attempted to reason. "We were just the look out. It was all…"

"Silence," Megatron roared, his order accompanied by a blast from his fusion cannon that connected with Blitzwing's left shoulder.

The Triple Changer hit the floor clutching his shoulder. Megatron loomed over him with his cannon preparing for a second attack. Astrotrain moved between his leader and comrade to intercept the blast. The shuttle was forced back slightly, but remained standing as Megatron advanced. The gun former struck Astrotrain in the face with the barrel of his cannon. Blitzwing attempted to scurry away from the confrontation as the tyrant advanced on his fallen friend. Megatron grabbed the fleeing Triple Changer's right wing while stepping on Astrotrain's neck cables.

The other occupants of the Command Center cringed in horror. Skywarp and Thundercracker were so distracted that they had released their captives. Ramjet and Onslaught hadn't even realized they were no longer restrained as they found themselves unable to look away. Kremzeek had taken refuge behind Soundwave's right leg. The blue tape deck was attempting to read the thoughts of the Triple Changers.

This was an entirely new experience for the telepath. As hard as Soundwave tried, he was unable to access their processors. He knew they weren't blocking him out; Megatron's thoughts were interfering with his abilities. His leader's processor was like a black hole dragging him in no matter whose thoughts he originally tried to acquire. The entire room seemed to swirl with Megatron's bloodlust.

Blitzwing cried out as his wing was detached and thrown across the room. Astrotrain hid against the throne on all fours attempting to catch his breath. Megatron began twisting Blitzwing's other wing as the Triple Changer pleaded. The other four occupants had moved to a far corner of the room. Skywarp debated about teleporting out, but was too afraid of drawing attention to himself and Thundercracker. The back of the throne crumbled to the floor as Blitzwing made contact with it.

"Sir, please, this is all just a big misunderstanding," Astrotrain mistakenly made his presence known. "We won't do it again."

"No, you won't," Megatron's voice was barely audible before he punched Astrotrain. The Triple Changer fell back onto the floor, his right optic shattered and energon running down his chin. "After your coup attempt I took measures to stop any future attempts. Now it's clear to me that I went about it all wrong."

The tyrant stopped as he felt a servo on his right shoulder. Soundwave stood beside his leader trying to calm him down. The tape deck received little more than a glare from his leader and fearful looks from the others. The telepath hid his unease behind his facemask. He knew he was about to do one of the stupidest things he had ever thought of in his life.

"Triple Changers; understand their error," Soundwave was having trouble looking Megatron in the optic. "Conspirators; acting under orders."

"Under orders?" Megatron roared. "They shouldn't even know about Star…"

The tyrant averted his gaze to the four mechs huddled in the far corner. A snarl erupted from his vocalizer as he locked onto Ramjet. The Conehead visibly shrank back into the small crowd. Soundwave's hand was still latched onto the silver shoulder, preventing Megatron from advancing on the jet.

"This is all your doing," he growled.

"Negative," Soundwave brought his leader's attention back to him. The tape deck quickly prepared himself for the consequences of his words. "Soundwave; organized attack on Megatron's quarters. Ramjet; meant to take fall. Soundwave; manipulated Ramjet's desire for higher position and hatred for Starscream. Soundwave; felt it would help Megatron if resurrection of Starscream failed."

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the telepath. Megatron's rage had quickly turned into confusion as he stared blankly at his once loyal Communication's Officer. It was no surprise that Soundwave was capable of such things, but to use it against his leader to whom he was supposedly loyal to a fault. Skywarp was the first to break the silence.

"You slagger," he yelled while Thundercracker attempted to hold him back, resulting in various curses.

"Skywarp," Megatron brought the purple Seeker out of his rant. "You and Thundercracker are to take the others to the med bay. Tell Hook to repair the other Constructicons first, but to no more than sixty percent efficiency. I want to know when all of them are back online."

The Seekers gave a brief salute before moving to help the Triple Changers to their feet. Skywarp glared at Soundwave as they headed for the door. Ramjet and Onslaught were the first ones out of the Command Center. Kremzeek hopped onto Megatron's shoulder as the gun former returned his attention to Soundwave.

"Go guard what's left of my quarters," the gun former told the electricity imp as he gave it a quick pat on the head. The monstrosity squeaked happily before darting into one of the monitors and zipping through the circuitry of the underwater base.

Soundwave stood silently awaiting the punishment he would receive from his leader. The silver mech had already gathered his mental defenses to block the telepath from reading his next move. Soundwave cast his gaze to the floor as Megatron glanced at the damage to his throne. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing what shape his private quarters were in right now.

"How long did you plan for this?" Megatron began with a bored tone.

"Starscream's reconstruction," Soundwave replied. "Soundwave; needed scapegoat."

"It's always the one you least expect," Megatron complained as he rubbed between his optics.

He stopped abruptly and looked at his hand as if it had offended his creator. The former gladiator clenched it into a fist and punched Soundwave. The tape deck slowly got back to his feet. Barely an inch separated them as Megatron glared at the telepath.

"Since this is a first for you, Soundwave, this is a warning," Megatron stated. He jabbed his finger at the tape deck, touching Soundwave's chassis. "Don't even think about trying such things again. It won't just be _your_ spark on the line."

The faceguard hid the telepath's shocked expression at the threat. The gun former knew Soundwave's weakness all too well, his cassettes. This was certainly an orn of firsts for the Decepticon Army. Soundwave submissively bowed his head. The silver mech allowed himself a moment to compare his Communication's Officer to a scolded organic pet. Quickly deciding that he spent too much time talking with Starscream.

**l=lVl=l  
****l=l l=l  
****\****l H l****/**

The truck former impatiently glared at the dark screen. Optimus Prime stood in front of the blank monitor trying to contact the Autobots on Earth. It had been at least two cycles since he was informed of Megatron returning to Earth and enough time had been wasted in the med bay. Prime knew his nemesis was up to something, he just had to find out what exactly. All he knew for sure was that it didn't bode well for the Autobots if Megatron succeeded in this plan.

The screen blipped and finally displayed the Earth Autobot's base. A disgruntled metallic tyrannosaur stared back at the Prime. The Dinobot leader transformed and continued glaring at Optimus with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Grimlock, I need to talk with Ultra Magnus," Prime stated calmly.

"Me, Grimlock, going to Cybertron," the Dinobot demanded.

The Autobot leader rubbed between his optics to try to subdue the oncoming processor ache. He didn't have time to argue with the tyrannosaur. "Alright, Grimlock. Get me Magnus and we can get you to Cybertron."

The Dinobot disappeared from view. A few kliks later Grimlock returned shoving Ultra Magnus up to the monitor. Judging from the groans of protest from the Autobot, he was most likely interrupted from recharge. Ultra Magnus stopped complaining once he saw his brother on screen.

"Optimus?" He asked groggily.

"Megatron has returned to Earth," Prime decided to get straight to the point.

"Never mind deal," Grimlock declared off screen. "Me, Grimlock, no want go to Cybertron now."

**l\ .M. /l  
****\l=V=l/  
****l\l****V****l/l**

"You're all idiots," Hook said as he finished repairing Scrapper's leg.

The med bay doors opened to their leader. All movement stopped as the tyrant entered the room. Those still awaiting repairs did their best to appear invisible as Megatron stood in front of Hook. The appointed Decepticon CMO saluted his leader, mimicked by the two Seekers who had been assisting him.

"How much longer will these repairs take?" Megatron demanded as he glared at the Constructicon.

"I'm almost done readjusting Scrapper's limb," Hook replied a bit nervously. "After that I need to run a scan of his systems and…"

"How much time will it take without the scan?" Megatron interrupted.

"Scrapper will be up to your previously stated efficiency in a few kliks," Hook said. "I still need to work on Bonecrusher's arm. Everyone should be ready in a cycle."

"You will finish repairing Scrapper, and then the other Constructicons will begin repairing my quarters," Megatron stated.

Muffled curses could be heard from behind the silver gun former. Megatron snapped his head around to glare at Bonecrusher who had been glaring at the back of his leader's head. The Constructicon flinched slightly, waiting for the silver helm to make a full three-sixty. They stared each other down for several kliks.

"You want to repeat that, Bonecrusher?" Megatron inquired through gritted denta.

"Slave driver," the Constructicon suddenly stood and yelled at the gun former before he could stop himself.

The room was eerily silent as everyone waited for Megatron's reaction. Bonecrusher's optics widened as he registered what he just did, wanting nothing more than to bolt out the door. Megatron took hold of the exposed wires on the bulldozer's shoulder. Bonecrusher bit down on his glossa to stop himself from screaming as his leader roughly pulled him closer.

"While it's refreshing to know not all of you are sniveling cowards," Megatron spoke as if he were talking to a child. His calm demeanor quickly vanished as he snarled at the Constructicon. "I will not tolerate this open defiance all of you have turned to. You are my soldiers, my army, and I will use each of you however I see fit. You pledged your loyalty to the Decepticon cause, to the army, to ME vorns ago. My patience is thin; this stupidity will end, now. You will either fall in line, or I will terminate every last one of you if need be."

The Decepticon leader released Bonecrusher with a rough shove. The Constructicon fell to the floor clutching his damaged shoulder. Megatron schooled his expression into one of indifference before turning back to Hook. The makeshift medic failed in an attempt to seem unafraid of his leader's attention.

"Inform Soundwave once you finish with these idiots," Megatron ordered then walked out the door.

The silver mech headed through the corridors, his processor filled with thoughts of homicide. He stopped abruptly and punched the unsuspecting wall, leaving a sizeable dent. It hardly satisfied him. Maybe he should blast it, put a nice hole in the wall just to relieve stress. No, that would just add to the things that needed repaired in his base.

The silence wasn't helping his mood. For one reason or another he wished Starscream was there, even if the little glitch was just mocking him. Could he be missing the annoying Seeker? That was absurd, and even if there was that tiny possibility…no, there was none, no reason at all. Still, that screechy voice hadn't graced his audios for sometime. Not since meeting Nightbird again.

* * *

_**R&R**_


End file.
